X4: Apocalypse
by Fyrmer
Summary: Basically a direct sequel to The Last Stand, so if you haven't seen X3, it most likely contain major spoilers later on. As this takes place in the universe established by the movies, don't expect it to follow the comics very closely.


**X-4: Apocalypse**

An X-Men fan fiction

by

Aidan Spurrill

All characters are © Marvel Comics. No infringement is intended

-------------

_Mutation: The process by which a species advances, adapts to its changing environment; changing with the times, so to speak. _

_ However, it seems the more advanced a species, the more wary of change they become. Like penniless nobility clinging to their estates and fineries, or those so set in their beliefs they would threaten violence or sacrifice their very life to preserve the status quo, whenever change occurs there will inevitably be those who oppose it. Yet if we are to survive as a species, mankind must accept the inevitability of change. In these dark and uncertain times, perhaps all we can do is continue to move forward… _

--From the journal of Professor Charles Francis Xavier

It was dark here. So dark she could see little beyond herself and her companion. There they sat, the girl huddled in silence, just beyond the reach of the golden halo which surrounded the creature. That soft glow was the only light in this void, yet the girl could not bring herself to look upon it, for to her it was a tortuous glare that brought nothing but pain.

It was her fault this thing, this _creature_ existed. She was the disobedient child playing with matches, who had unleashed a wildfire and burned her house down.

And now she was being punished.

The creature's eyes never left her, fiery orbs that saw into her soul. It knew everything about her; everything she'd ever said, everything she'd ever done, every dark, secret thought she ever entertained. Oh God, _it knew_! And there it sat, staring into her, and it spoke to her with the imploring voice of a child.

"Please," it begged. "Please take me back with you."

"Leave me alone." The girl's voice was weak, a whisper in the void.

"You know I can't do that," the creature chided her, a hint of mischievousness in its tone. "We need each other."

"Please, just leave me alone," the girl pleaded. But there was an unmistakable tone of defeat in her voice.

"But…I need you." The creature's tone was earnest again, the playfulness gone as quickly as it had emerged. "I—I'm lost."

"I don't care," the girl shot back, summoning more conviction this time. "I hate you."

The creature cringed back from her, as if genuinely stung by her words. When it spoke, there were tears in its voice. "But…I am you."

"No." The girl shook her head, still refusing to look upon this terrible thing before her.

"…And you are me. You know it's true. You've always been me." Its tone had become accusing, triumphant.

"No!" She finally mad herself meet its' eyes. "Why won't you just let me die?"

"Because…I'm afraid." All the malice had left its voice, and again it was a frightened child. "I don't want to be alone."

The girl was momentarily taken aback. How could a creature such as this be truly afraid? It needed her. And it was terrified of losing her.

For the first time, she saw this demon she'd unleashed for what it really was. It truly was a child; a frightened, immensely-powerful child with no sense of right or wrong. But that was why she could never go back. No matter what, she couldn't let something like that go free. Not again.

But even now it sensed her thoughts. Or perhaps their whole conversation had been an exchange of thoughts, not words. She didn't know.

"It wouldn't have to be that way," the creature said at some length. "It didn't have to be that way. It wasn't meant to be that way."

"I don't understand," the girl said, for the first time listening to the creature in earnest.

"There was another way," the creature continued. "…a better way."

Her scream resonated throughout the void as countless images flooded her mind. Familiar faces, familiar places, all of them. She was with Scott, and she loved him. Oh God, Scott! They were together and they were in love and the world was beautiful. Her tears flowed freely as she called his name in the darkness of the void. Oh God, Scott!

And then she was in the mansion's infirmary, and there she screamed, and there were tears, but there was not sorrow in this place. Scott was there and he held her hand in his and told her that he loved her. And there was pain, but there was joy, and soon her cries of pain were joined by the cries of new life. Hank gently placed the newborn baby boy in her arms. He was beautiful, and he was there's. There son. His name was Nathan, and he was their son. He was her son and he was Scott's son. And the world was beautiful.

"A child." The girl's breath came in heaving sobs. "There was a child."

"There would have been a child," the creature told her. "Or there could have been a child. But that life is fast becoming a shadow."

"Why did you show me this?" the girl demanded. "To torment me?"

"It has not become a might-have-been just yet," the creature explained. "This still could still become what is to come."

_His name was Nathan, and he was their son… _

The girl took a deep breath and looked the creature straight in the eye. Her voice was calm and even when she spoke. "What do I have to do?"

"Don't worry," the creature assured her. You will be in charge. I promise." And the creature slowly extended its wings around her, it flames reaching out to her, touching her…

_ His name would be Nathan, and he would be their son… _

And from the ashes arose the Phoenix.


End file.
